outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Honour's At The Stake
Honour's At The Stake is the Ninfth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 28 July 2009. Synopsis Grandpa and Ngaire play for very high stakes, and Loretta’s secret lover is no secret anymore. Plot Grandpa (posing as an orchardist from Keri Keri) joins a private high stakes poker game run by a Mr Tony Wu. When Grandpa cleans up, Tony is keen for a rematch, but Ngaire ensures that Grandpa bails. She is promoting a softly softly approach, partly because their stake is being raised from Best Bag Ever. But when Sheree notices a strange cash withdrawal, Ngaire realises their time is running out, so funds Ted into an even bigger stake before they are undone. Loretta is still on with Graeme, but keeping him a secret by kicking him out before the family are up. But as Graeme runs into Cheryl, Loretta is so busted – and Graeme also finds that Loretta has a child. When Jethro begins the round of teasing, Hayden is angry to find that Loretta was on with Ranger Graeme in Tutaekuri Bay. Loretta insists that Graeme is nothing more than a fuck buddy, but is then appalled to find that Cheryl has invited Graeme round for tea, and is further allowing Graeme to take Jane on an outing to see baby animals. Everyone is delighted to have Loretta on the back foot, and when Kasey offers to join Graeme on the outing, Loretta is forced to agree to go. She’s annoyed that the relationship is now public, but Graeme draws his own lines in the sand. Grandpa and Ngaire again join Tony Wu’s table, with a stake of 25 grand. But when Grandpa loses, he decides that Tony and his friends have ganged up on him. Tony is angry at the suggestion he’s a cheat, and Grandpa and Ngaire are summarily ejected, sans cash. The conspirators turn on one another, but Grandpa is left with the problem of how to get the money back. He tries to enlist Falani’s support, but Falani refuses to start a race war with triads. Grandpa asks Judd to check out the cheat, Mr Wu. Judd finds he’s a currency trader, but Grandpa is sure this is a front. Ngaire has done her best to ward off discovery, but now Pascalle arrives in a flap: the payroll hasn’t gone through because there wasn’t enough money. Forced to come clean with Pascalle, Ngaire blames Grandpa. Who then blames Ngaire, and the cheating chink Mr Wu. Pascalle pays a visit to Tony Wu and finds he’s respectable rather than shady. He is sympathetic to her loss, but will not repay the money, which he won fairly. Judd confirms that Tony Wu is on the level, and successful, which sparks a fresh thought in Grandpa. Pascalle confides her woes to Nicky, then takes Ngaire aside to fire her. Nicky takes Grandpa to task, only to have Grandpa insist that he has a plan to steal his money back, and more besides. Nicky is dismissive at first, then begins to see potential in the idea . . . Hayden calls round to see Jane, but finds she’s already out, with Graeme and Loretta. Loretta is determined not to enjoy cheesy fun with animals, but to her horror finds the outing is almost bearable. But when she returns, Hayden takes her to task for being irresponsible. Goaded by his jealousy, Loretta declares that Graeme is her boyfriend . . . Sheree is pleased to find Ngaire has got the boot and she is to be promoted to temporary financial controller. And Van finds that Nicky has an offer for him, the prospect of a very lucrative job. Van (unaware Grandpa is involved) could use the money to get his new house set up for the babies. The big job has finally arrived. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Category:Outrageous Fortune episodes Category:Series 5 (Outrageous Fortune)